


A Mind of Its Own

by totalizzyness



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Weirdly accepting Shaw and Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azazel's tail starts showing an interest in Janos. This had never happened before, he didn't know the protocol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mind of Its Own

**Author's Note:**

> Just another little ficlet. Un-beta'd.  
> \--  
> I was honestly a little astounded I hadn't seen this idea done already, so I corrected the situation immediately.

Azazel was not a person who felt shame; he was always in control of his actions, of things he said. He lived proudly, never apologising, never backing down. He'd been around so long that nothing made him cringe or hide away. He was open with his secrets, his main one being that he had no secrets. He let Emma freely roam his mind because there was nothing in there he wouldn't tell her if she asked.

He was in complete control of everything...

Except the fact his tail had developed some kind of disgusting infatuation with Riptide.

His tail was a part of him, an appendage, like an arm or leg, and he was in complete control of it. Or he was supposed to be. It seemed to take on a mind of its own whenever Riptide entered the room, flicking back and forth restlessly whenever he was too far away, reaching to touch him when he got closer.

He first learnt he could blush when he felt his tail curl around his teammate's thigh. Janos had given a yelp of surprise at the sudden contact, Azazel stuttering an apology as he unwound it manually. Janos blushed too, unable to meet his eye, bustling away the moment he'd been freed. Azazel noticed Emma smirking at him from across the room, turning his attention back down to his tail.

It continued to reach out to Janos at an alarming rate. They would be sat at the submarine's controls and his tail would stroke up the back of Riptide's leg or snake its way around his waist. Janos would always scold him for being inappropriate, wrenching the tail away from himself if he could, Azazel muttering apologies, trying to explain that his tail seemed to have taken on a life of its own.

For several days Janos actively began avoiding him, leaving any room he entered, walking in the opposite direction when they crossed paths. In response, Azazel's tail had taken to flopping around listlessly, dragging on the floor behind him. It refused to obey him, refusing to pick itself up, forcing Azazel to carry it in his arms.

One day the team were enjoying an afternoon in the sun on the deck of the boat, Emma sunbathing, Janos reading, and Shaw sat at the bar, deep in thought. Azazel teleported to join them, his tail instantly perking at the sight of Janos, flapping excitedly. Azazel quickly wrangled it into submission, clutching it tightly. Janos hastily made an excuse to return below deck and rushed away, Azazel's tail trying to reach out to him. Once he'd disappeared, the tail flopped lifelessly in its owners hands. Azazel sighed, dropping it to the floor.

Shaw laughed, lowering his sunglasses. "Azazel, your tail is sad."

Azazel muttered various swears in his mother tongue, walking over to one of the deck chairs. "It is stupid. Does not do what I want it to any more." He picked it up as he sat down so he wouldn't sit on it uncomfortably.

"Only where Janos is concerned," Emma smirked.

"I do not understand why."

"Oh Azazel, no, I think you understand."

"No. If you do I would appreciate if you tell me."

Emma sighed, glancing over at Shaw before swinging her legs around to face him. "You're in love with him."

Azazel frowned. "Who, Janos?"

"Obviously. Do you see your tail flapping excitedly for anyone else?"

"I am not in love with him."

"Yes, you are. Even if your consciousness isn't aware... It seems your tail has become sentient to your subconscious.  It knows you desire him and is trying to entice him."

"How do I stop it? "

Emma laughed cruelly, reaching for her drink. "There's no cure for love, Azazel. You're just going to have to deal with it."

"What do I do?"

Shaw cleared his throat, coming out from behind the bar. "You have two options, Azazel. You either get over it, or you tell him."

"I cannot do either. It does not listen to my command, and I will not make fool of myself."

"You wouldn't be making a fool of yourself if Janos felt the same about you."

"He does not."

Shaw scoffed, resting a hand on Emma's shoulder. "You know this for certain?"

"If he did, he would not run."

Emma sighed, focusing Azazel with a sharp glare. She said nothing for a while before shaking her head. "You're wrong," she said, pushing into his mind, playing the conversation she'd just held with Janos.

_"Come back up to the deck, your lovely tan could do with some work. You're cooped up inside too much."_

_"Not if Azazel is there, no."_

_"Why? Come back, you've upset his tail."_

_"I do not care!"_

_"Janos..."_

_"His tail... you've seen, it always molest me."_

_"It likes you."_

_"I do not like being made a fool of. I do not... Somehow he find out, and now he is make fun of me."_

_"What has he found out?"_

_"That... I like him. I like him and now his tail mock me."_

_"No... it likes you."_

_"I do not care."_

_"You should. It likes you, because Azazel likes you."_

_"...What do you mean?"_

_"You'll see."_

Emma pulled out of Azazel's mind, giving him a pointed look. "Go to him, Azazel."

He looked up to Shaw for a second opinion, teleporting when he received a curt nod. He contemplated teleporting straight into Janos' room, but didn't want to be too forward, instead teleporting outside of his door. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. It was a few moments before the door was pulled open; Janos looked flustered, significantly less put together than usual.

"Janos..."

They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an age, Azazel's tail slowly winding its way up Janos' leg. Janos groaned.

"¡Mierda!"

He fisted the front of Azazel's jacket, slamming their lips together, walking them backwards into his room. Azazel groaned into the kiss, his arms pulling Janos even closer to him, his tail unwinding to shut the door behind them. He teleported them over onto the bed, their mouths vehemently refusing to part.

Janos' hand trailed up to clutch at Azazel's hair, squeezing until he received the moan he wanted to hear. Azazel's tail twined up Janos' leg again, but didn't stop just above his knee, the spade slipping underneath Janos shorts, stroking the sensitive skin until Janos arched into him.

Their hands and tail pawed at each other, trying incompetently to remove the layers of clothing between them without breaking the kiss. Azazel eventually got frustrated enough to pull away, growling as he undid the buttons on Janos' shorts, tugging them and his boxers down far enough before tugging at his own trousers. Janos moaned appreciatively when Azazel pressed their bodies back together, his tail curling around their cocks, starting to slowly pump them together.

"Azazel! ¡Por favor!"

Azazel grunted, pressing his face into Janos' neck, sucking and biting the skin, leaving a collection of angry red marks. Janos had his head thrown back, eyes clamped shut as he clawed at Azazel's back, his hips thrusting up into the clutch of Azazel's tail. Azazel's back arched as tension pooled in his stomach; he kissed his way up Janos' neck towards his mouth, gasping his name as he came. Janos moaned into Azazel’s mouth, his hips bucking as he felt Azazel’s cock twitch next to his, his tail squeezing tighter. He quickly followed Azazel over the edge, spilling over his stomach, the two mutants panting into each other’s mouths.

Azazel’s arms started to shudder from holding his weight up; he gently lowered himself on top of Janos, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss before rolling to the side. Janos sighed loudly, looking down at the mess on his stomach, letting out a quiet chuckle and smiled up at Azazel. Azazel smirked back, quickly slipping out of the rest of his clothing, Janos copying his actions once he’d tossed his jacket to the floor.

“That was... very good,” Janos sighed, letting Azazel arrange him against his chest. Azazel smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Janos’ head.

“I agree.”

“We should clean up, yes?”

Azazel tightened his hold around Janos, his tail wrapping tightly around his leg. “Later. Now I want to lay with you. Want to... embrace this... I am sorry if my tail upset you.”

Janos smiled, pressing a kiss to Azazel’s collar bone. “Is okay, I understand.”

“I wish I had knew before. Would have like to be with you.”

“We can be together now... I promise I will not run from your tail any more.”

Azazel’s tail uncurled and stroked up Janos’ side and across his chest, caressing his chest with the spade. Janos gently wrapped his fingers around the tail, stroking the leathery skin with his thumb.

“Is a good tail. I like it.”

Azazel smiled, stroking Janos’ cheek with his thumb. “Good. It like you too.”


End file.
